<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy on the Screen by monstabaebae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526576">The Boy on the Screen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae'>monstabaebae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Love, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot, Online Dating, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Possible sequel, Praise Kink, Teasing, Woosan, idk what else to tag, san is whipped for wooyoung, wooyoung is a cute tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San talks to his online crush for the first time over video call.<br/>Things go better than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy on the Screen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya lovelies!!<br/>I'm back with a double update for the week, with another Woosan fic-- it wasn't planned, it just happened. They're taking over my life a bit... &gt;.&gt;</p><p>This story is based off of The 1975's "If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know). It's been my quarentine jam and has inspired this fic.<br/>Please enjoy and tell me what you think down below!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San licked his lips as he glanced at his phone. He had been waiting for this day for weeks, to be able to do this, but his stomach was knotted with butterflies.</p><p>He had been talking to a guy online for a few months now and they really hit it off. At least, San <em>hoped</em> it was mutual and he wasn’t the only one aching to meet the male on the other side of the computer.</p><p>They had exchanged names and phone numbers and San always wondered what the male was up to whenever they weren’t talking to one another. Call him a hopeless romantic, but he was really starting to like the guy.</p><p>His name was Wooyoung.</p><p>Just seeing the name for the first time, attaching the name to the face, felt like placing the final piece of a beautiful puzzle. And San was entranced.</p><p>His friends had warned him of online dating, especially when it came to possible catfishing. San had been catfished before and he prayed that Wooyoung wouldn’t do the same to him. He kept his heart in check, just in case this all turned out to be a scam.</p><p>He prayed it wasn’t.</p><p>Wooyoung had messaged him earlier during the week, asking if they could video chat. San had agreed and both of them settled on a date, which was today. San had called out of work just so he could prepare himself and made sure none of his friends would stop by. Now that he didn’t have work or friends to distract him, he was a shaking ball of nerves.</p><p>He had washed the dishes and showered for a little while, taking the time to make sure his hair looked nice but not <em>too</em> nice. He put on his favorite black button up, then felt like it was too much and changed into his favorite band t-shirt with some ripped jeans.</p><p>Once comfortable, he sat on his bed and waited. He considered having the chat in the living room, but his apartment was extremely small (thanks big city life and tiny check) so he decided to choose his bedroom. It may sound kinda scummy having the important call where he slept, but it had a lot of natural light, polished hardwood floors and hanging plants he took care of every day. It was his safe place.</p><p>Time passed slowly, so he grabbed a book he had been reading off the bedside table and began to read. It was better to distract himself and his skipping heart than to stress himself out more in silence.</p><p>He had gotten through about three chapters before his phone went off. He nearly dropped the book in surprise, scrambling to grab the device. The name on the top made him excited and nervous at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>Incoming call: Wooyoung.</em>
</p><p>He was requesting a video chat.</p><p>This is the moment San was waiting for. He closed his eyes, took a few seconds to calm himself and accepted the call.</p><p>It took a few moments for the call to connect and he was met with a white wall. No person on the other end.</p><p>At once, San’s heart sunk. He had been catfished <em>again.</em> He had let his guard down and not noticed the signs. His heart was shattering and he let out a low sigh, moving his finger to end the call.</p><p>Just as he was about to turn off his phone and wallow in his misery, a face appeared on the screen. </p><p>“Sorry about that! I was trying to adjust the phone on a stand…”</p><p>San was breathless.</p><p>It was Wooyoung. He was real.</p><p>He had blonde hair, accenting his tan skin as he brushed it from his eyes. He was wearing a black button up, the top button undone, showing off his sharp collarbones. He had gentle shadow around his eyes, accenting his chocolate brown irises. He looked so ethereal in his clothing, San at once felt under-dressed.</p><p>He was so lost in thought, he barely heard Wooyoung speak again. “You’re San, right?”</p><p>San felt his heart skip hearing his name fall from the other male’s lips. “Y-Yeah, I’m San. You must be Wooyoung.”</p><p>“That’s me.” Wooyoung winked, showing off a brilliant smile that made his eyes curl. San nearly had a heart attack. This kid was too damn cute for his own good.</p><p>“You’re even more beautiful in motion.” San said, trying not to sound as nervous or shy as he actually felt. Good thing Wooyoung couldn’t see him picking at his nails. “I was worried when I didn’t see your face that I had gotten catfished.”</p><p>Wooyoung’s cheeks turned a delicate shade of rose, his smile shy as he shook his head. “I would never do that to you. You seem too kind and open to leave hanging. Being honest, I thought you’d catfish me, but then I saw your face. You have a nice face, by the way.”</p><p>San laughed, already loving the sound of Wooyoung’s voice. “Thanks, my parents gave it to me. I’m happy you like it.” He turned his head slightly and raised a finger-heart, showing off his best smile.</p><p>He didn’t expect Wooyoung to turn a brighter red. He liked seeing the male flustered. “H-Hey, that kind of attractive is lethal! Be gentle to me. This is my first time talking to someone as hot as you.”</p><p>“It’s my first time talking to an angel, so it looks like we’re in the same boat.” San smiled, leaning back and getting more comfortable against his pillows.</p><p>Wooyoung rolled his eyes playfully. “Shush and tell me more about you, dummy.”</p><p>San and Wooyoung talked about anything and everything. San talked about his life as a part-time bookstore worker, part-time sales representative at a high-end department store. Wooyoung talked happily about his job as an upcoming choreographer and his side job as a pet baby sitter.</p><p>(“What’s it like working with strangers dogs every day?” San asked.</p><p>“It’s not too bad, once you get over the endless amounts of piss and walks. It keeps me fit and happy. Who can stay mad around a dalmatian puppy?” Wooyoung gushed.”)</p><p>San’s favorite season was Autumn, Wooyoung loved Spring despite getting really bad allergies. San loved surf and turf dishes, Wooyoung’s favorite food was homemade Korean food, he loved the domestic flavor of childhood.</p><p>They talked endlessly, exchanging topic after topic. Before long, it felt like they were lifelong friends catching up after a long time, natural and open.</p><p>In the middle of their conversation, Wooyoung was eating a sandwich, using his free hand to wipe off some eyeshadow from his eyelid. “I meant to take this off earlier. I swear, shooting a choreography practice with makeup on is so annoying.”</p><p>“You look beautiful though.” San said without missing a beat. His compliments came naturally and he was never the type to give out compliments easily. “What song was it for?”</p><p>Wooyoung offered a smile and successfully removed the makeup, moving to clean the other eye. “I had to do two choreos with my friends. One for a BTS track, another for a Chainsmokers remix. It should be up by tomorrow, depending on how quickly Seonghwa can edit it for us.”</p><p>“You must be exhausted. We can talk more this weekend, if you’d like.” San offered, though he secretly hoped Wooyoung would decline. He didn’t want to hang up just yet.</p><p>As though reading his mind, Wooyoung sighed. “No, I’m alright. I’m tired from work but being with you makes me happy. I really like talking to you, San.” His smile was tired but genuine.</p><p>San smiled back. “I really like talking to you too, Wooyoung.” </p><p>And he meant it. He never felt this open with anyone, not even his closest friends made him feel the way Wooyoung did. They barely knew each other but it felt like they had known each other forever, making San fall even <em>deeper.</em></p><p>They talked about a few more things, before Wooyoung sat up and tilted his head. “Now that we talked about the fluffy stuff, I’m more curious about the… <em>naughtier</em> topics.”</p><p>San raised a brow, curious. “Naughtier topics?” He echoed, playing dumb. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You know what I mean.” Wooyoung answered, running a hand through his hair, the motion slow and hypnotic. “What turns you on? What fantasies make you hard for hours on end? What makes you go wild?”</p><p>The onslaught of questions caught the attention of San’s dick, his arousal heating up slowly in curiosity. Taking his time, San licked his lips casually. “I don’t just tell, baby. I’d rather show you.”</p><p>“Can you show me now? If you’re too shy, let me know.” Wooyoung purred, the sound erotic over the speaker. His face was neutral, but San could see that Wooyoung was breathing a little faster, his cheeks a shade rosier.</p><p>“Patience, baby boy.” San replied, his voice low. He watched Wooyoung’s every movement hungrily, smiling seductively. “We just met. You’re already feeling so naughty?”</p><p>Wooyoung let out a soft whine, turning his head to the side and moving to play with one of the closed buttons on his shirt. </p><p>“It’s hard to not want someone like you, San. I’ve been thinking about you since we first started talking. About your voice, your touch, what it would be like for you to pin me to your bed…”</p><p>San was entranced by Wooyoung’s beauty, working his hardest to keep his voice and demeanor steady. He had felt the same way when he first saw Wooyoung’s profile picture online, what it would be like to touch and feel the male, to know if his skin was as supple as it looked.</p><p>He recalled Wooyoung being sweet and playful, the same as he is in real life. But San had (almost) forgotten how seductive Wooyoung could be. A mere comment would give San a semi and dirty thoughts for nights on end. To actually be teased like this, to hear and see Wooyoung seduce him so beautifully…</p><p>It fucked him up in the best way.</p><p>“You want to touch yourself, baby boy?” San asked huskily, keeping his eyes on Wooyoung’s plump lips and neck.</p><p>Wooyoung didn’t respond, slowly opening his shirt until it was held open by only one button. His skin was smooth and toned, begging to be marked by San’s teeth. “Do you like what you see?” Wooyoung whispered, his eyes dark while his neck grew red.</p><p>San inhaled and forced his boner down, smirking. “I don’t know. I’d like it better if you took off your clothes. All of them.” It wasn’t an order, but it wasn’t to be disobeyed.</p><p>Wooyoung took his time to pull the shirt over his head, unashamed as he sat up a bit straighter. He never took his eyes off the camera as he undid his black jeans, his thumb hooking under his boxers with a teasing wink.</p><p>“Bet money you’re aching to mark down my torso, to mark the skin as yours.” Wooyoung said breathily, running his palm along the growing erection in his boxers.</p><p>San took the hint and smirked. “Absolutely, angel. You’ll look so lovely on my sheets, your cheeks flushed as you touch yourself.” </p><p>He licked his lips and continued, keeping his voice low and even. “I’d take off your boxers and kiss along your thighs, making sure learn your lesson about teasing me.”</p><p>Wooyoung whimpered in response, tugging off his boxers in one swift motion. He was now fully naked and captivating in his full glory. His length was hard and flushed, leaking slightly at the tip. He grazed his nails along his thighs, blushing with a soft moan. “M-May I touch myself?”</p><p>San was rock hard by this point, aching to free his length from it’s confines. But he held back, taking a few moments to ponder the question and bask in Wooyoung’s alluring desperation. “You’ve been a good boy today. Just this once you can touch yourself, baby boy.”</p><p>Wooyoung didn’t need another invitation and tugged on his length slowly. “<em>San</em>.” He gasped, eyes closed and his head tilted back, his skin glistening with sweat.</p><p>San had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life than Wooyoung jacking himself off and moaning San’s name. This sight alone would haunt his dreams and nightmares for as long as he lived.</p><p>“That’s it, baby boy.” San whispered, panting slowly as he finally touched himself over his jeans. “You’re doing so good. You look so lovely, angel.”</p><p>Wooyoung kept his legs spread, his thighs beginning to shake and twitch. He was panting for air, whimpering in between moans. “I-I’m close- San, please…” he babbled, his hand moving even faster as he locked eyes with the camera.</p><p>San pulled his jeans down slightly and tugged at his own neglected length, a groan leaving his lips. It was almost painful how deliciously wrecked Wooyoung looked. “Please what, angel?”</p><p>“C-Call me pretty. Make me cum for you…” He pleaded, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. His whole body began to tense and San knew exactly what to do.</p><p>“My gorgeous, radiant and naughty little Wooyoungie.” San moaned out, feeling his stomach pool in a familiar heat that was threatening to burst at any moment. </p><p>He looked into the camera, right into Wooyoung’s eyes and smirked. “Let go, baby boy. Cum for me.”</p><p>That was all it took. Wooyoung stroked himself a few more times before releasing heavily onto his hand, his eyes closed and his head thrown back in a blissful moan. He caught his breath and smiled at San, looking like the epitome of beauty.</p><p>San’s release followed shortly after, his orgasm heavy and mind-blowing. For the first time in his life, he came from a video call. He licked his lips and stoked himself through the high, never once looking away from Wooyoung.</p><p>“That was amazing.” Wooyoung breathed, his smile blinding. Post sex, he looked even more delectable.</p><p>“Just wait until the real thing.” San winked, feeling bold. He used his sheets to clean off his hand, but not before sucking his finger clean with a smirk.</p><p>Wooyoung let out a small whine, licking his own fingers clean with a grin. “I’ll be counting down the days when we can meet in person.”</p><p>“How does Saturday sound?” San offered, butterflies returning to his stomach and chest.</p><p>Wooyoung thought about it for a moment, then nodded happily. “Lunch at a cafe sound good?”</p><p>San made a mental note for the date and nodded. “I’ll be there. Make sure you bring that beautiful smile of yours, cutie.”</p><p>Wooyoung giggled, his eyes crinkling cutely. “I’ll send you the address. In return, make sure you wear a muscle shirt and those dimples of yours.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure I’m nice and sexy for you.” San laughed.</p><p>It was quiet for a few moments, neither of them wanting to hang up. They had so much fun talking and being naughty, but they had to go.</p><p>“Thank you, Wooyoung. For taking a chance on video calling with me. I’ve had a lot of fun talking to you.” San said honestly.</p><p>The blonde male smiled, blushing slightly. “I had a lot of fun talking to you too, San. I can’t wait to meet you in person this weekend.”</p><p>They said their goodbyes and hung up. San looked at the call time. Two hours and twenty-five minutes. That’s all the time it took for San to fall in love with Wooyoung.</p><p>Smiling, he charged his phone and thought of Wooyoung’s smile in his mind.</p><p>He couldn’t wait for the weekend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/kudos give me strength!<br/>Stay safe and healthy everyone! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>